This invention relates generally to kitchen tools. More specifically it relates to jar cap removers and bag openers.
In the past, difficulties have occurred with the removal of caps from jars, bottles, and the like having screw tops. Both large and small caps present removal problems. A more recent problem is that of quickly and safely opening bags. Particularly difficult to open are certain plastic bags.
Many devices have been proposed in the prior art to solve these problems. Some of these devices are described in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,954, issued Dec. 25, 1979 to Whalen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,657, issued Sep. 25, 1973 to Muir, et. al.
U.S Pat. No. 3,751,743, issued Aug. 14, 1973 to Buck.
The above listed patents are merely illustrative of the prior art.